The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium hybrid (Pelargonium×hortorum×Pelargonium tongaense) and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cante Hocora’.
‘Cante Hocora’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has rose-red, single-type flowers, dark green foliage, medium to strong vigor, and relatively compact structure.
‘Cante Hocora’ originated from a hybridization, respective self-pollination, made in February 2003 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. The seed and pollen parent was an unpatented inter-specific hybrid seedling identified as ‘9622-2’. ‘9622-2’ has dark-red, single-type flowers, dark green foliage color, and a compact plant habit.
The resulting seeds were sown in May 2003. ‘Cante Hocora’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2003 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cante Hocora’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2003 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the spring of 2006 in Gilroy, Calif., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cante Hocora’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cante Hocora’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Cante Hocora’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.